


Brothers in blood, friends by choice

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: After an argument, Klaus storms out.Diego is the first one there to pick up the pieces.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Brothers in blood, friends by choice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I hope you all are doing well! Thank you for reading and have a great day!

"Last name?"

The hospital lights buzzed overhead, the nurse at the station eyeing him suspiciously, or maybe that was just how people looked at him.

He was being paranoid. 

"Hargreeves. His name is Klaus."

"Are you a relative?"

"Brother." He mumbled. It was so much more.

Tapping on the keyboard and moments passing.

"Alright, Mr. Hargreeves. I'll show you to the room."

The hallway was fluorescent. 

They buzzed.

They flickered.

Too much like hospital.

He wanted to get out of there with Klaus and go home.

He wanted to look after him.

The fight still fresh in his mind. 

((("You never leave, Klaus. That's the problem.")))

((("I can take care of myself.")))

((("Then why am I always picking up after you?")))

((("I don't need you to.")))

((("really? So you don't need me to pick you up after an overdose or a fight? You don't need me to help you?")))

The room was on the emergency bay, just outside. 

Klaus was sitting on the side of the bed laughing at something someone was saying. 

It was a humorless laugh, nothing was funny.

And he was alone.

Diego stood outside the door, with the nurse, watching his brother.

"What do you want, Diego?" 

The nurse turned on her heel and walked back down the hall. 

“So much for bedside manner.” He had said it once she was out of earshot.

"They don't like us here. They say we're too much trouble." Klaus's dull eyes were on the corner, nothing was there.

"What happened?"

"What do you think?"

"Going by the way your face looks..." 

"Stuff it, man."

Silence.

White hot silence.

It could be put on the back burner. 

"Dad is going to kill you." Diego finally huffed out, watching Klaus's eyes twinkle a bit.

"Cool. Then he haunts me too." 

They locked eyes for a few moments before both broke out in laughter.

Put it on the back burner. 

The anger could wait for another day. 

For right now, all they needed was each other.


End file.
